the wish
by RandomChickInYourBushs
Summary: When Percy's daughter dies he goes to the gods and wishes he was never born a half blood in order to keep the pain away and his daughter safe but his plan backfires when he, now the godling prince of the sea meets a certain half blood daughter of Athena
1. AN

Hey guys. I have some news. I reread this story and my cheeks literally lit on fire from embarrassment. There are so many plot holes and grammar and spell mistakes that I could have died there and then. Haha so I'm gonna be fixing the chapters one by one. Hopefully I'll finish soon and be able to give you guys new chapters.


	2. the super short prologue

sup my homies? well here is the improved version of my story. it's not going to be mush different but it will have some changes. so hope you like it :) thanks to beta, who kindly hasn't killed me yet XD haha love ya cuz. so anyways enjoy :) i will post the first chapter as soon as it's done betad to it will be a little later today :) read and review

* * *

The deserted road seemed to stretch on forever, but then again, whenever you're anxious for something to happen, it seems as though every tick of the clock tortures you slowly, and painfully all at the same time until the next click comes, and the ludicrous cycle begins again.

-Third person-

It was close to three in the morning, and the surroundings reflected some sort of paradise. The cloudless sky was decorated with millions of stars scattered across its atmosphere. The full moon hung proudly in the middle of the horizon, giving everything a pale silver glow. The wind swished softly from left to right, making a few fallen leaves rustle, and the sand to swivel around in a miniature tornado. The utter silence broke away when a silver convertible zipped through the road. In the car sat two figures, and they were both anxious to get home.


	3. chapter 1

haha hey guys! ok so official first chapter is finally done! i hope you find this version slightly better than the first (i know i did).

special thanx to my awesome beta, the ghost king, be sure to check him out. and AGAIN, i meant his stories. so all creeps, BACK OFF! haha jk

i am really sorry for not updating for months, but i promise i'll give you guys AT LEAST on chapter per week. so for all my fallowers that hate my guts for not updating, I'M SORRY!

i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. if i did, what would i be doing on ff? hah

well enough of annoying babbling, enjoy :)

* * *

The one thing keeping Andy from jumping up and down in her seat was the seatbelt that was buckled extra tight, special thanks to her brother, who, of course, knew this would happen and prepared from advance. He always seemed to know how she would react; always knowing what will be her next step before she even thought she needed to make another. That wasn't a bad thing to her; mostly it was the normal routine. She was used to her brother being slightly over observing, not to mention over protecting, but she never asked for that to change, because she knew he wanted her to be happy, in the annoying, teasing, brotherly type of way.

Although the seat belt might have pinned her to her seat, it didn't keep her from bobbing her head repeatedly from left to right, looking through all the windows, making her raven curls fly in every direction until she looked like she was having a seizure.

Her brother on the other hand sat quietly in the driver's seat, rolling his eyes and smoothly making the turns that they both knew by heart. Although unknown to most people, he too was jumping with joy, only he did that inside as always. That was one of the many things that annoyed Andy the most, her brother's inability to express strong feelings or thoughts. It was as if he was afraid to lose them. Everybody that they knew found that slightly averting, always watching her express her feelings at any given time and her brother, always standing a little further, watching and analyzing what might be coming up in the future. To his close friends family, and of course, his sister though, they all knew how to pick up the little signs that showed just how exited he really was. It was the small actions like how his hands clenched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, or maybe it was that small twitch his lips seemed to form; she knew he was trying as hard as he could to keep that sunlit grin of his from spreading on his face. It seemed as if he only opened up to the people he completely trusted, but even so, he still kept everything to himself. She respected that, and most importantly, she respected him.

Though As his sister, she never really needed to see those signs, which were actually as clear as the moon that was still shining above them. She could feel his anticipation deep in her heart; something she was always able to do. It was fascinating and mysterious to her, how she would always be able to tell what was going on in his heart and mind, surprisingly, even when she didn't want to. Perhaps it was because they knew each other since the beginning of their lives, sharing a womb was after all… binding, but on the other hand, maybe it simply because they knew each other; who, and how they were.

Almost everyone you asked would say that the twins have this "complex mental bond" connecting their thoughts together. It was partly true though; they could sense it when the other was in trouble. There was always this little nagging noise at the back of their heads, warning them, and prophesying the next omen of the "other half". Normally it was easy to ignore it, just to push it to the last thought they could find and lock it there for lack of any other way. Although that nagging noise would warn them of many things, they still couldn't read the other's mind, and they never wished to, either way. However, at times like these, they couldn't help but want to notice what the other was feeling, if only just a little glimpse of it.

They didn't look like twins at all, or even siblings for that matter. Andy was a perky, constantly happy type of girl. Most of the time, she was sarcastic, and at other times, she would laugh and goof around. Most people took that as a sign for lack of intelligence, but even though she didn't look like it, she could solve problems that even Albert Einstein would find challenging.

Speaking of her, she had finally managed to calm herself enough to sit silently in her seat. She twirled an inky lock of hair with her finger out of habit, as she followed the familiar landscape with her eyes.

Her brother Jace though, was nothing like her. He had a sort of "go with the flow" attitude, a truly nice guy and funny as Hades. He had a snarky comment for anything, everything, and anyone, much to Andy's displeasure. Whenever he pushed his sarcasm aside though, almost everything that came out of his mouth was funny, almost. However, it wasn't just their attitudes that were polar opposites, no; it was their looks as well.

Andy had long curly hair, the color of black ink that spilled well past her shoulders and tumbled down her waist. Her pale pink bee-stung lips were almost always turning upwards, and her ski slope button nose crinkled whenever she smiled. Although her eyes were the things that stole the show from the rest of her other facial features, her two orbs were the color of a cloudy gray thunderstorm.

Her brother though, was a completely different story. His hair, unlike his sisters, was a honey blond mane, with side swept bangs that grew from his scalp wild and impossible to tame. His hair just about covered his ears, giving him this skater look. If you asked him, he will say it just grew that way, when in truth, it was he who did it. To the utter annoyance of Jace, Andy liked to claim that it was because he refused to get scissors anywhere near his head. His lips were the only thing he had in common when compared with his sister, His nose was straight and his jaw was strong, as was his chin. His eyes were endless pools of turquoise, deep blue, and evergreen, or at least that's what Carly claimed.

The horizon was turning shades of yellow and orange as dawn spread the first rays of sunshine onto the shadows and the darkness of the night that was slowly retreating, surrendering to the overpowering force of light.

Jace imagined the sun god, Apollo, driving parallel to them in his blinding red sports car. A timid smile tugged at his lips as he moved his eyes upwards for a brief moment, sending a silent greeting to the sunny friend of his. He snapped back to reality when he heard Andy's high-pitched squeal coming from the shotgun.

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" she sang on the top of her lungs, having yet again starting to struggle against the seatbelt and the continuous bobbing of her head back and forth. Her cheeks were red with excitement and a blissful grin settled on her face.

"Ok! Ok! We're here! I get it! No need to pop my eardrums, they never did anything to you!" Jace said, smiling one of his rare lopsided grins.


End file.
